


Conqueror Of Love

by belderivers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belderivers/pseuds/belderivers
Summary: Idia and Silver kiss. Written from Idia's point of view.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Silver
Kudos: 28





	Conqueror Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my closest friends, Beth. Happy birthday!

How do kisses go? I wouldn’t know.

It’s no surprise that someone like me wouldn’t know how to do something like that, let alone maintain eye contact with someone for more than two minutes without my legs feeling like jelly. Either I get annoyed first, or I annoy them, and the order doesn’t matter. What I have to say doesn’t usually keep anyone’s interest, and that alone tells me that they aren’t worth talking to. I make it known to save any further misunderstandings, though Ortho gets on my case about it being mean or something. That I’m letting my feelings show again, because that’s bad, and I know it is.

….Anyway. My point _being_ ….

Kisses. It’s something on my mind now, and I’m still having a hard time believing it. The act in itself was something I found disgusting and cheap. I’d only ever been exposed to those otome games where there was no development beforehand. No build up, no feeling, no emotion. 

I never really cared, until now.

I’m sitting next to Silver, a student of the Diasomnia dorm, someone who spends his time a lot around their dorm head: Malleus Draconia. That alone speaks volumes as to why I never bothered to speak to him prior. But, against my better judgement, a conversation had ignited between us.

And that went alright. Better than I’d expected.

But the one thing that stuck in my mind was the expression Silver wore whilst sleeping next to that tree. He looked peaceful. He had a sweet expression.

He still does now.

We’re both quiet people. Conversation started stiff, but it flows better now. When I talk, I’m not met with a blank expression. There’s no worry that I’m boring him, or that he isn’t really listening to me. Silver gives me earnest responses, speaking more words than I expect, and not just a simple nod or shake of the head. He even smiles. And chuckles. And I smile too, and he does some more. Silver has not once said my smile is creepy. Not to my face, anyway. For some reason, I’ve become content with the feeling that, even if he thinks it, I really don’t mind. 

It’s weird. Totally weird. So is the floaty feeling in my chest. I really am becoming an Otome protagonist, aren’t I?

I’m not stupid or inept with emotions by any means. I’d taken the precautionary route to asking anonymously on a forum if feeling like this is normal, or if I’m coming down with something.

It’s not only just our conversations in person. Me and Silver started texting when I said I’d send him the link to this one game I thought he’d like. Silver hasn’t ever spoken much about his own interests, but he hasn’t exactly protested to me throwing links at him.

We texted until the early hours once. I wasn’t tired, but Silver had said he was sleepy.

_ “You should sleep,” I’d said. _

_Silver responded a minute and twenty seconds later, saying:_ “ _ Nah, you can’t. I’ll stay up with you _ .”

….I think the downfall had started there.

I began to stay up intentionally. I always do, anyway, for various reasons. I’d noticed there’s a thrill I always feel talking to Silver late, under my blanket. 

For a brief time, I’d thought Silver would only show this enthusiasm when talking to me in private. My feelings were cemented when he showed the same vigor to speak to me outside. I don’t care either way, but I’m used to being avoided. Yet here Silver is, sitting with me without a care. He isn’t lowering his voice or avoiding eye-contact, nor does he look nervous. 

He doesn’t even flinch when I instinctively reach for his hand, my fingers over his, the touch feeling like electricity. I pull away immediately, unable to help my yelp. 

Crap, what was that? 

Ew. Am I blushing? My face feels hot. A different kind of hot.

Forget my sappy lamenting. The moment is ruined. I am entertaining a thought that’s impossible for someone like me. I’m indulging too much into that otome lifestyle, it’s not healthy.

I’m scared to see what expression Silver is wearing. Most likely one of disgust, too. Who does that in this day and age? Accidentally touching hands… How do I even explain myself?

The more the silence stretches on, the more tempting it is to grab my bag and run. My fingers twitch.

My heart is pounding. I don’t want to be here.

Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn with another jump; Any contact still gives me goose bumps.

It’s Silver. He’s still here. He looks worried.

For my sanity, most likely. Yes, I’m weird, I get it. If anyone can tell me, it’s him. Though at this point, I’m not sure whether it’ll hurt more or less.

I look at him. His hand rests on my shoulder, his grip still firm.

Silver says: “Idia? Are you alright?”

What does it look like? My hands feel clammy. I swallow a sudden lump in my throat.

“T-That was weird,” I say. “I don’t know what that was. Most likely indulging like some cheap romance plot with a stereotypical trope that’s overdone. I feel stupid. That was stupid, right? What was I thinking?”

...What  _ am _ I thinking?

I know what it is. It’s something I haven’t dared explored, if for the sake of clinging onto what little sense of self I have left. Clinging to the fact that, despite me hating everyone, there’s a person I don’t hate.

I’ve gotten too comfortable with Silver’s presence. Believing that I had anything I can consider a reason to go outside more. A first step, though I’m taking five back.

Once again, I am stumbling.

I hesitantly look at Silver, feeling something heavy in my stomach. 

Then, he leans forward, and my immediate instinct is to run, and I try to.

But Silver is too close, his other hand grabbing onto my other shoulder. And then, his lips touch mine.

_ “What is a kiss like?” I’d asked Ortho. _

_ After his normal response of scanning the internet for any appropriate definition, Ortho had replied: “A touch or caress of the lips is a sign of love and desire.” _

….This isn’t love, but I feel light. My chest is squirming, and my fingers are still twitching. Silver’s grip is still tight on me, and his eyes are closed. He looks peaceful, and it’s enough for me to quirk a smile. I kiss back, and it feels soft. Very soft, like him. 

All nerves are vanquished. Surprisingly, I really, really don’t want it to end.

When Silver pulls back eventually, I’m left sitting with a hand covering my mouth. It feels cool and empty. 

Silver is smiling. I’m pretty sure I am too. My cheeks hurt.

“This is what you wanted, right?” He says calmly, his voice as smooth as ever. One of his many mysteries. I want to continue chasing for an answer.

My lips feel dry all too quickly. I say: “It was that obvious, wasn’t it?”

Silver chuckles that chuckle again, and I ache. 

“Yes. And I’m guessing I wasn’t.”

We kiss again.

Scratch an Otome protagonist. I feel like the samurai I showed him. Not a conqueror of justice, but one of love.


End file.
